A New Life
by LizStorm
Summary: What would happen if you mixed a potions master and a lover of the dark arts? Add them together and you get a girl,a whole new family and utter chaos. Welcome to their world.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Severus glances down at his daughter snuggled safely in his arms.  
He hates that he has to give her up even for a short amount of time.  
He was leaving her with old family friends Aidan and Eleanor Cavanagh.  
A very nice couple who would protect her with their lives.  
That is exactly the type of people he needs her to be with.  
He strokes her cheek lightly with his fingers she opens her eyes and looks right at him.  
He feels love coursing through him but immediately squelches it.  
He could not let anyone know about her not even himself.  
Before he goes anywhere he is going to take out his memories and put them in his pensieve for later.  
He knocks on the door whispers quietly in her ear. "Be good my Angel, I love you."  
Adrian answers the door and Severus hands her over nodding once and walking away.  
Soon the Dark Lord should fall and he can get her back.

16 years later I open my eyes and stretch then glance at my clock.

"Oh my gosh dad is coming today." I have to smile.  
I still live with the Cavanagh family but I get to see my dad a lot now.  
I hurry up and get ready checking myself in the mirror.  
Gray blue eyes, hair down a little past my shoulders with black and blond streaks that I have had since I was born.  
Everyone thinks it is strange, me I love it.  
I go downstairs as usual he is sitting waiting for me in the living room.  
I smile and say hello to my sort of adopted family Adrian and Eleanor Cavanagh.  
I sit down on the couch across from my father.  
"You said in your letter you had something you needed to tell me."  
He nods at me.  
I sit waiting patiently.  
"Alaina, I gave birth to you. I know this is confusing but it is the way of the Wizarding World. You have another father, and a stepmother."  
I sit in shocked silence.  
Then I grin "Are you serious?"  
"Yes." He answers smirking.  
I laugh "So do I have any siblings?"  
He nods. "You have a brother Draco, he is my godson and your half brother.  
"Do they know about me?"  
He shakes his head."Things were different then more complicated."  
I nod but feel sad.  
I have a whole other family who don't even know I exist.  
He glances at me and sighs."I want you to meet them but you must be on your best behavior."  
I roll my eyes."When am I anything else."  
He chuckles."I am going to their house soon. I am hoping to explain it to them soon after I get there. I don't know how they will react."  
I nod and smile.  
I hand him a small package.  
"Dad, thanks for doing this."  
He just nods and says goodbye then floos to Malfoy Manor.  
Once he reaches the manor he goes down to Lucius's study.  
He knocks quietly.  
"Enter."  
He opens the door and goes in.  
Lucius is sitting beside a lit fireplace drinking a fire whiskey.  
He turns his head and nods at Severus."I have something of grave importance I need to talk to you about." Severus states.  
"Of course Severus come in and have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"  
He just shakes his head taking a seat in the leather arm chair across from Lucius.  
"I have something that I should have told you about years ago. I have a daughter." Severus says quietly.  
Lucius just nods."Well that is interesting news. But why would you need to tell me this."  
Severus just stares him in the eye as he says the next part.  
"We have a daughter Lucius."  
He stares at me and shakes his head once.  
"That can't be possible. We haven't been together in years."  
"17 years or so."  
He just nods his head looking shocked.  
This is not how Severus thought he would react so this came as a surprise.  
"So we have a daughter."  
"She is 16 and so beautiful. She has your eyes and both of our hair color. I'm not sure how that happened. I told her about you today she is excited about meeting you."  
Lucius nods still in shock.  
"Father, I need a new Quidditch uniform." Draco states coming into the room without knocking.  
Lucius just nods, "Whatever you want."  
Severus starts searching his pockets and pulls out a package.  
"Here, this is from a very good friend of mine who sent this for you."  
He unshrinks the package and hands it to Draco.  
He opens it and sitting there were a set of Quidditch robes that are black and silver.  
"She said you would probably only wear them at home but she thought you would like them." Severus states.  
Draco's looks at him."Who is this person?" Draco demands.  
"Your sister. " Lucius answers.  
"I don't have a sister." Draco answers sounding confused.  
Severus and Lucius just nod.  
"She is the same age as you, and has the same colored eyes. She is a great person to be around."  
Meanwhile at the Cavanagh residence it had only been ten minutes since Severus had left.  
Narcissa Malfoy sticks her head in the fireplace and is invited over.  
She sits in the living room waiting for her step daughter.  
"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy it is nice to meet you."  
I smile and push a strand of my hair back.  
She looks up and smiles."I am your Step-Mother you may call me Narcissa."  
"It is very nice to meet you. My name is Alaina." She laughs and I smile.  
"Well Alaina I was hoping you might like to come over for dinner with my, well our family." she asks.  
"I would love that." I say, checking myself over I decide my knee length blue gray dress should work fine.  
I follow Narcissa to the fireplace, I watch as she disappears saying Malfoy Manor.  
I follow behind her and find myself being whisked away to the manor.  
I smile at Narcissa when I step through the fireplace.  
"Are you sure my dad won't be mad?" I ask quietly.  
"Which one dear?" She asks. She smiles at me and urges me to follow her.  
We finally are standing n from of his study after a quick walk through the manor.  
"It is time to meet your new family dear."  
I smile and nod following her into the study.  
"Alaina what are you doing here?" My father asks.  
"Mrs. Malfoy invited me over for dinner."  
I see the shock in his eyes but he quickly masks it, his face going back to its neutral expression.  
He says quietly "Lucius, Draco, I would like you to meet Alaina Elizabeth Snape Malfoy."  
Lucius and Draco have identical smirks on their faces.  
I glance at Narcissa to see her stifling a laugh.  
I laugh once and I know that if I don't leave soon I will not be able to stop.  
"Please excuse me for a moment."  
I quickly leave the room with Narcissa right behind me.  
The minute she shuts the door after a quick silencio we bust into laughter.  
"Oh Merlin that is funny." I stop laughing and smile at my step mother.  
"So I have a brother. I always did want siblings."  
I gasp and double over, as I stand up I take off running for the study.  
I had just seen a glass statue falling on Draco's head. I knew I could not let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I run at Draco pushing him out of the way just in time, I hear the statue fall and crash onto the plush carpet hitting with a muted thud.  
I look up at Draco to see him staring at me with wide eyes, I suck in a deep breath and start to speak.  
He puts up his hand to silence me.  
"How did you." He stutters. Then says "Where did you come from?"  
I tilt my head down looking at the floor.  
"I was out in the hallway and saw it falling." I say hoping he won't ask me again.  
He just raises his eyebrow and smirks at me."Right, you have to do better than that if you want me to believe you."  
I smile impishly "I'm not so sure I want you to."  
I smirk back at him and turn to my new family.  
"Well that was interesting." That's the only thing I can say before I faint.  
I open my eyes and immediately close them again.  
I have a pounding headache in my left temple.  
I must have hit something when I fell.  
I open my eyes again to see Draco smirking down at me.  
"That was a nasty fall you just had. Doing alright down there?"  
I had to laugh it just made my head worse.  
"Quit it Draco, that makes my head worse."  
I had to laugh again which made me wince.  
"Your dad went to find you a pain reliever potion and to have Madame Pomfrey come and look you over.  
You have a nasty bruise on the back of your head and a huge cut on your left temple.  
Only you could do that in such a short amount of time." He chuckles.  
I glare at him. "And yet you don't even know me."  
I reach up and grab his hand.  
"My name is Alaina Snape Malfoy, I am delighted to meet you."  
He had to snicker at that."Well Miss Snape Malfoy I believe your father is back with Pomfrey and your potion."  
He bows and steps back moving out of the way for them to check her over.  
Severus tilts my head up and I swallows the potions.  
Feeling much better I close my eyes and let the Healer get to work.  
They give me something to help me sleep after healing my wounds.  
I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy.  
I am in a light blue room on a king sized bed covered in pillows.  
I toss back the covers and slowly stand up.  
Glancing around I see a wooden desk under one window on to the right, on the left there are two French doors which I assume means there is a balcony.  
Next there is a huge window with a seat and compartments to put items in it.  
Right across from the bed is the door to the hallway and on the right side is the bathroom.  
It is painted a light brown with a beautiful gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling, all the accents are done in gold and there is a huge pool type bath tub with a shower tucked in the corner.  
The whole room is beautiful.  
I find a door connecting to a huge walk in closet attached to the bathroom.  
I grab a pair of jeans and a black v necked shirt and go take a quick bath and head towards the stairs.  
I wander down the hallway till I see a door that has Draco's name on it.  
I knock on it, waiting and hoping he is still inside.  
He comes and answers his door."Did you need something."  
He tilts his head down to look at me raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't know where the dining room is." I answer quietly  
.He smirks and says "I will be ready in a moment, wait here."  
I nod and stand there for a few minutes when he reappears dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt.  
We walk down hallway after hallway in silence.  
When we are almost at the dining room  
"I am doomed, I am never going to find my way around here. I think I need a map."  
The last part gets to him then he starts laughing extremely hard.  
I have to chuckle myself though it is true.  
Malfoy Manor is huge with 6 wings at least 3 floors and too many rooms to count.  
I sigh opening the door and walking in to find all the adults sitting drinking coffee and talking.  
"Good morning everyone." I say.  
"Morning" Lucius and Severus mutter.  
"Hello, dear are you feeling better." Narcissa asks.  
"Yes, much better thanks."  
I sit down in the nearest chair as Draco takes the one across from me.  
Lucius, Severus and Narcissa excuse themselves and leave to go to Lucius's study.  
I sit quietly eat then I look up at the sound of an owl hooting and smile as he lands on my shoulder.  
"Hello, and who might you be.  
I reach up to take the letter and gasp at the pudding that suddenly hits me in the face.  
I pick up some of my mashed potatoes and fling them back at Draco.  
He stares at me in shock then grabs some more pudding and flings it.  
For the next 15 minutes there is food flung everywhere and the owl flying around trying to get away from the mess still carrying the letter with my name on it.  
I shriek and duck as Draco tosses something else.  
"End this nonsense immediately." I hear Lucius yell loudly.  
Draco and I freeze, I then lower my arm and look down at the floor.  
I knew right then that we were in trouble.  
I hear Severus walking in and glancing at the mess.  
I look up and grin impishly he just raises his eyebrow looking amused.  
I glance quickly at Lucius to see he isn't amused in the slightest.  
"You are both cleaning up this mess and are grounded for the next 2 weeks, you will stay in the library or your room working on homework or reading quietly." Lucius states seeming aggravated.  
I glance at my dad and he nods at me telling me that is my punishment as well.  
I quickly get up and start cleaning grabbing some napkins wiping up the mess on my chair.  
Draco grabs some cleaning supplies and we set to work.  
It takes us 2 hours to get the mess cleaned up.  
My dad took the note from the owl sending it off.  
He tells me I wouldn't receive it until I was ungrounded anymore.  
I walk tiredly down the various hallways to my room Draco following besides me.  
I lean in to whisper in his ear "Well that was fun, want to do something less messy next time?" I ask.  
"Ever fly a broom?" he asks.  
I quirk my eyebrow."I am a Malfoy."  
I smirk and walk into my room.  
Lunch was much less eventful everyone was very quiet.  
After that I went up to my room to relax.  
Later that evening I find myself browsing through the library.  
Picking up a potions text and sitting in one of the plush armchairs.  
After I have flipped to the first page I start reading.  
I stretch hours later having finished the book and read several others.  
I notice it is time for dinner. I go to my room and change quickly doing my same ritual at Draco's door.  
He opens it and we walk down to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We made it downstairs as quickly as possible not wanting to be punished longer.  
Draco slid the door open, and pushed me inside.  
I was surprised to see two very familiar faces.  
"Remus, Sirius, what are you doing here?"  
They turn at their names and both grin at me.  
I walk over throwing my arms around Remus in a huge hug.  
Sirius grabs me from him and starts twirling me around the room.  
I laugh delightedly, after a few moments he sets me down and hugs me tightly resting his chin on my head.  
"How are you doing little niece of mine." Sirius drawls in a Malfoy like manner.  
I smirk at him."I'm as perfect as ever Uncle. How are you doing this wonderful evening."  
He bows. "I'm doing just fine milady."  
I curtsy and turn to Remus.  
"How are you doing? It is so close to the full moon."  
He shrugs, "As good as can be expected. You should come with me tonight we could run around the forest or something."  
I blush "I wish I could but I'm grounded."  
He raises an eyebrow."Alaina Elizabeth Snape."  
"Malfoy" I include quickly.  
"You know better." Remus states.  
I stare at the floor and sigh.  
"I do know it, I am very sorry for it, it just happened."  
"What exactly did you do? Don't forget to include your punishment." He asks gruffly.  
I reply softly. "A food fight, punishment cleaning up the mess and two weeks grounding."  
He nods "I probably would have given you longer but under the circumstances it is suitable."  
I just nod understanding completely.  
Our conversation had to be cut short the adults wanted to chat so I decided to go to my room and go to sleep.  
I stared at the ceiling deep in thought wondering thinking about that letter.  
I was hoping it was the letter I had been waiting for.  
I roll over and fall asleep quickly, dreaming of the life I left behind.  
The next week went by fast when I wasn't studying and doing homework all the rest of my time was spent with my uncles dueling and enjoying my time with them.  
Draco stayed on the sidelines till I forced him to join us.  
We had so much fun laughing and talking all four of us together.  
Finally the two weeks was up.  
I woke up quickly and got ready hurrying down to breakfast with Draco.  
We had decided before when this first happened that we would quickly eat and go play Quidditch right after.  
We made it down to breakfast earlier then everyone else.  
We ate as fast as possible and ran outside mounting our brooms.  
It felt amazing to fly again the wind whipping me in the face. I watched as Draco comes flying at me, I swerve out of the way just in time.  
I laugh and fly off quickly.  
We spend the next couple of hours playing Quidditch and flying.  
We land for lunch and go inside laughing about some funny move Draco made.  
We sit down for lunch and start eating after saying a quick hello.  
"Dad can I have my letter now? I ask him quietly.  
He nods. "After lunch I will get in from my rooms."  
I smile at him and nod.  
Lunch is over and I follow my father up to his room and he hands me my letter.  
I look at it and see the seal on the back and almost dread opening it.  
I decide to wait for later and look through some of the items my father gave me in the trunk at the end of my bed.  
I glance at a picture of Lucius, Severus, Remus and Sirius all standing in front of Malfoy Manor grinning into the camera, Sirius grabs a snowball tosses it at Lucius he ducks and it hits Severus.  
Then there was an all out snowball fight.  
It was so funny to see from what I had heard they had all been enemies.  
But now I know they had to pretend, all four had grown up together.  
It was nice seeing them so happy.  
I flipped through the books finding random notes and info about pranks they had pulled.  
I sigh shutting the book laying it back down in the chest.  
I grab my letter cutting it opening it I scan it quickly.

Dear Lady Cavanagh,  
I am most honored to congratulate you on a wonderful achievement.  
You have increased your powers 10 fold and they keep increasing.  
That means by your seventeenth birthday your powers will fully develop and you will need to come back for 2 weeks to be assessed.

Sincerely,  
The Headmaster of Durmstrang School of Wizardry  
I scoff and roll my eyes I knew I wasn't going back unless I had to.  
Someone knocks on my door and I stuff the letter into the chest shutting it quickly before answering the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I roll my eyes as I see my brother lounging against my doorframe.  
"Did you need something?" I ask, my voice not changing in the slightest.  
He gave me the Malfoy smirk. "Do I need a reason to see my sister?"  
I smiled at him. "Of course not brother. What was I thinking."  
We had gotten closer over the last few weeks and we were acting more like a family.  
I haven't spent much time with my parents.  
I decided to get to know Draco better first.  
School is starting in a couple of weeks.  
Dad decided he wants me to join them all at Hogwarts.  
I have to admit I am excited.  
Missy popped in my room "Little mistress, Master Lucius wishes to speak with you in his study."  
I smile at the house elf. "Thank you, I will go and see him immediately."  
I open my door and walk quickly to my fathers office.  
I knock.  
He calls through "Come in."  
I open the door, go in and shut it quietly.  
I approach his desk and wait patiently for him to speak.  
He looks up finally and smiles.  
"We haven't had much time to…bond, I thought you might like to look through some memories of your dad and I."  
I smile and nod "I would love to, thank you."  
He smiles again and shows me to his pensieve.  
He picks a memory and I enter into it.  
_Severus glares at Lucius as he walks past him down the hallway.  
He had told Severus to stay away from him and that he was to marry Narcissa a month after graduation.  
Severus just felt angry.  
He slid his glance down to his growing stomach and groaned.  
He waited till after curfew to go see the one person he knew could help.  
Madame Pomfrey came out immediately when she heard Severus calling for her.  
"Mr. Snape what are you doing here at this hour of the night?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry Madame, but I am in need of assistance."  
She told him to go sit on a hospital bed and asked him to explain.  
"I believe I am pregnant," he answers quietly.  
Her eyes go wide but she doesn't express her feelings.  
"Mr. Snape do you know who the father is?" she asks.  
He nods but doesn't lift his head.  
"Yes, I know. I can't tell him though. He would want me to have an abortion," he says quietly.  
"So you want to keep the baby?" She asks feeling surprised.  
"Yes, I would never kill a child of mine." He answers angrily.  
"I know you wouldn't Mr. Snape. It is a mandatory question I must ask."  
He nods feeling ashamed. "I am sorry Madame. My words came out wrong."  
She smiles at him. "All is forgiven."  
She tells him to lay back on the bed and pull up his shirt.  
She grabs her equipment and starts the ultrasound.  
"Mr. Snape your baby is healthy, everything looks good."  
She sees him out of the corner of her eye watching the screen.  
Watching him see his baby for the first time brings tears to her eyes.  
She wipes them away quickly and hands him a copy of the picture.  
"I am going to give you some nutrient potions that will be safe for your baby. I want you to take one a day and come to see me in 2 weeks."  
He sits up pulling his shirt down.  
"How far along am I?"  
She smiles. "You look to be about 3 months. You will be due in August, the week around the 12th I think."  
He nods says thank you and leaves._  
I pull out of the memory and look around the office.  
My dad… Father, and I were the only ones in the office now.  
I really need to decide what to call my father it just doesn't seem to fit.  
I smile at my dads and walk back up to my room.  
They were immersed in a conversation so I decide to bug my brother.  
I knocked on his door and waited in the hallway. He came and opened the door.  
"Mate, is that your dad, I have a question for him."  
I heard someone call in from the door.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize you had company." I turn around and start walking towards my door.  
Draco stands watching me from his doorway, Blaise comes up behind him watching me.  
"Who's the girl? She's hot." He asks.  
Draco turns to Blaise.  
"Never say that about her again." He glared coldly at him.  
"Hey, sorry mate. I didn't know she was your girl."  
I turn and stop, watching as Draco turns and whaps him upside the head.  
"What was that for?" Blaise asks wincing.  
Draco just glares at him.  
I turn to go back to my room, Draco comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.  
"Stormy, he doesn't know who you are."  
I laugh "Guess its time to tell him huh."  
"Mate, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine." Draco says smirking.  
Blaise comes walking over and stands in front of me.  
"Blaise Zabini, and you are?" Blaise says what he thinks is smoothly.  
I smirk a complete Malfoy smirk.  
"Alaina Snape Malfoy nice to meet you."  
I reach my hand out and shake his.  
I look up into his eyes and see complete shock.  
I laugh.  
"I'm his half sister," I say breezily, like its nothing new.  
Draco breaks in. "Quit saying you're my half sister. You are just my sister."  
I look up at him and nod.  
"Alright whatever you want brother. What did you want earlier?" I ask him.  
"I wanted to know about your letter."I nod grabbing the letter and reading it to him.  
_Dear Lady Cavanagh,  
I am most honored to congratulate you on a wonderful achievement.  
You have increased your powers 10 fold and they keep increasing.  
That means by your seventeenth birthday your powers will fully develop and you will need to come back for 2 weeks to be assessed.  
Sincerely,  
The Headmaster of Durmstrang School of Wizardry_

"Who is Lady Cavanagh?' he ask quietly.  
I just shake my head.  
"It's not important right now. We mostly need to worry about school starting."  
"Your birthday's in August, the 15th right." I nod.  
"So your power the letter talks about should happen in 2 weeks?"  
I nod again not really saying much.  
He stares at me intently "So what is it? What is going to happen to you?"  
I look into his eyes and sigh.  
"I can't really tell you much just what the letter says. My power will increase. I'm not going to be assessed though.  
I already know what will happen, what I need to do."  
I shake my head. "I'm going to bed. We are still going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, right?"  
He nods. "Yeah Blaise is coming too."  
I nod tell them both good night and go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks again to Courtney 4 Jasper, and amandarine for being so supportive and of course for the reviews.

Sorry this took so long to write I have been busy and had a little bit of writers block. I own nothing but the plot and Alaina everything else belongs to J K Rowlings

Chapter 5

I sit quietly in my room waiting for the clock to strike twelve. Then my powers will rise. I grab my wand casting a silencio quietly so as not to disturb anyone. I look at my clock 11:59 forty five seconds left…30...15...10...5...my time was up. I am now 17.

I feel the pain coursing through me. I fight it with all my strength wanting to win. It feels like weeks, yet has only been a minute. I raise my beautiful silver eyes and growl. Everything is sharper more focused darker but brighter. I sit up and see myself in the mirror. Long platinum blond hair, silver eyes. I don't look human though I am.

I wake up sucking in deep breaths. The first thing I hear is my house elf Nivay urging me to wake up. "Little Miss, its time to get up and go."

"Thanks, Nivay I'm getting up now."

I untangle myself from my covers and head to the bathroom grabbing some clothes on the way. I head down to breakfast and find everybody else already there. I greet everyone and sit down to eat. Draco looks me in the eyes searching for something. I raise my eyebrow. "Something you need brother?" I ask.

He grins at me before speaking. "Do I need a reason, really Alaina."

I snicker. "Well Dray, unless you want to be hexed into oblivion, I would suggest you tell me what you want."

"Well if you must know. I wanted to see if you looked like a Malfoy." he says.

I smile and look him in the eyes.

"Alright, go ahead. I don't mind." He looks me over quickly and smirks.

"Your eyes." He states. "You have our eyes." He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. I turn at the sound of Blaise's chuckle. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Princess, don't give me that look." Blaise answers. I smile at him.

Draco rolls his eyes. "Get a room." he drawls. I roll my eyes.

"Oh aren't we original." I say sarcastically. He smirks.

"Children, behave yourselves you are at the dinner table." Narcissa scolds.

"Sorry." we say together.

Draco, Blaise, and I finish breakfast and decide to go to Diagon Alley. Our parents decided to stay behind and let us go by ourselves. We head to the floo and land in the Leaky Cauldron. I wait to regain my balance then I wave at Tom the bartender he waves back. "Need anything now Miss Alaina?" he asks me.

"No thank you, I'll get something on our way back. See you later Tom." He nods and goes to help someone else.

We go through and I see Diagon Alley for the first time. We go from one store to another picking up school things, finally we buy some fun things. I head to the new store in Diagon Alley and open the door. The store is called (Rave) and it has everything you might need. I drag the boys in, grab a cart and head to the electronics section first. I pick up three of everything I could think of. Ipods, mp3 players, ipod docks, flat screen TVs, DVD players, every game system and tons of games. An employee came and took my stuff setting it in a room in the back for me. I bought myself a whole new wardrobe. I told the boys to pick out any clothes they want and send them to the back.

After at least an hour in the store we go to pay and I tell them to send it to Malfoy Manor. I start to wonder if we were going home at all this summer.

Oh well, I can't say I haven't had fun staying at the manor. We head back to the Leaky Cauldron to get a drink. We order butterbeer and stay to talk for about an hour. I comment on the time and we pay Tom then head to the floo going back to the Manor.

"Did you have a good time?" Lucius asks us.

"Yeah it was fantastic." I grin at him. "Draco and Blaise showed me all around and we bought all of our school supplies. Plus some more enjoyable stuff as well."

He smile at me. "Good to hear." I turn and head up to my room deciding it is time to take a nap.

I find myself in front of my Dad's door. I knock quietly and wait. He opens the door and smiles at me. "I take it your time was enjoyable." He states.

I nod smiling back. "Yes, it was the best they showed me around and we bought lots of stuff." I try to smother my yawn. He smiles and steps through the door picking me up suddenly and taking me to my room. He tucks me in and kisses my forehead.

"Have a nice nap. I will wake you up in time for dinner." he says. I smile drifting off into a deep sleep.

I wake up to my Dad calling my name. I sit up rubbing my eyes.

I groan "It can't be dinner time already."

He smirks. "And yet it is, come on everyone's waiting." That got me moving. I go into my bathroom to straighten out my clothes and check my hair. After a few minutes I go back out and find my Dad standing looking out my window. I smile as he holds out his arm for me.

"Why thank you." I say sweetly. He smiles. "My pleasure."

We make it down to dinner and have a night full of fun conversation. We head to Lucius's study to relax. Once we are all sitting comfortably. I finally decide to ask him about going home.

"Dad, are we going to Snape Manor at anytime this summer?" I ask quietly.

"I have been meaning to ask you that. What would you like to do?" he asks his voice smooth.

"Well I'd like to stay but I thought you might like to get home before school starts."

He shakes his head. "I have everything I need here. Lucius has provided me with all necessary items." I go and start to hug him, he pulls me down next to him and hugs me close. I find myself feeling tired and drift off to sleep with my head on his shoulder.

Over the next week everything went smoothly. Blaise is living with us while his mother was somewhere in France. It is getting closer to my birthday. I feel a strange pressure building inside of me as the day gets closer. The day before my birthday I find myself feeling upset at every word that sounds even slightly wrong. I know something is wrong but I can't tell what it is. I can tell my father's are worried there is nothing I can say to reassure them. We can do nothing but wait.

At a minute to midnight I feel it starting. That stupid pressure almost ready to explode. Strangely it starts a lot like my dream the seconds ticking by. At midnight everything explodes and my vision fades into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to post this. I was having some trouble deciding where this story was going. I've got a firmer idea now so hopefully it will be smoother from now on. Thanks always to I Love Jasper He Is Awesome. I love her story Getting Revenge which is now on chapter 17. Anyway I don't own anything but this plot and Alaina. The rest belongs to J K Rowling. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 6

I wake up suddenly the entire room coming into focus. I feel heat radiating from my skin, and an intense power rolling off of me. I keep wishing it would stop, I don't want to hurt anyone. I see my father walk in looking all menacing and completely in control. I feel something hitting me with pure force keeping my powers from leaving the room. His power changes from pounding to a soft steady pulse. It wraps me up in a warm cocoon, making me feel sheltered and loved. I let out a menacing growl, the floor seeming to shake. I felt everything in the room, its magic changing and shifting making me shiver. I turn my head and look at my father, I whimper at the sight of him. He was standing straight never wavering but I could feel his fear. I shudder at the emotions still my mind starts getting confused as pain ripples through me, hot and sharp. The only thing keeping me in complete control are the feelings from my father and that horrible pain. I feel a huge surge of his emotions, I finally have what I need to keep control.

His power hits me again lulling me into sleep. My father must be exhausted he has used a lot of power to keep mine in check.

I wake up around 10 am, the morning of my birthday refreshed and happy . My powers had increased, it felt strange but good. I climb off my bed and go into the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. The only thing different about me is my eyes, after my change they had more of a silvery glow. I turn away from the mirror and get ready for the day.

"Hello, little one did you sleep well?" Lucius asks me. I head in his direction and hug him.

"Yes Daddy, I slept great." I reply. He smiles down at me. I can tell that he is surprised by my name for him. After last night though he was my daddy.

Draco walks in the dining room. "Well Stormy, you made a lot of noise last night. What were you doing?" He asks blandly. I smile going to stand in front of him. He tilts his head down looking in my eyes.

I grin at him. "See anything different about me?" I ask just as blandly.

He stares at me. "No, you look the same as always." I roll my eyes at him, then smirk.

"Oh come on Dray, there is at least one thing different." I say pouting.

He raises an eyebrow. "A Malfoy never pouts." I smirk.

"I'm also a Snape." I say smirking back.

Dad walks in and smirks at the scene. He tilts my chin up and looks me in the eyes. "Well your eyes have changed colors. Is that what you wanted to hear." He says silkily. I roll my eyes. "Not exactly what I had in mind." I turn and walk towards the door deciding to stay in my room till lunch.

Blaise walks in just as I reach the door. "Where are you going princess?" I smile at him. "It seems my family is obnoxious today, so I am going upstairs. Would you care to join me?" I ask silkily. He grins devilishly and nods. I grab his hand pulling him upstairs. I turn to the doorway to find my Dad standing there smirking at me.

"Did you really think I would let you leave without wishing you a Happy Birthday." He drawled. I shake my head. He smiles handing me a box. I open it and gasp, inside is the prettiest dress that is silver to match my eyes. It has a v-neck in the front and back It is simple but elegant, the bottom just brushing the floor with strappy silver shoes to match. I hug my Dad tightly saying "Thank you very much." He just hugs me back when he lets go I decide to go ask Narcissa to help me with get ready. I can only assume there is a party or something like it for my birthday.

She agrees to help and we set out to her clothing wing and we pick out a pretty midnight blue dress for her with matching shoes. We then set to getting all of our make up done and finish our hair. Mine is curled and part of it is clipped up with curls cascading down my back. I had told her before we started, that I wasn't sure how my hair would look curled. She just rolled her eyes telling me I would look beautiful. The only thought I had was my strange blond streaks running through my hair may not look nice curled. But really she was right it was beautiful. Her hair we decided would have one side clipped with a pretty blue clip so the hair was away from her face. I think it was perfect, and she agreed.

I stand at the door feeling nervous. What if I ruin everything, what if my power surges during the party. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"If anything happens I will just have to deal with it." I say out loud.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." I hear from a voice behind me. I smile as Remus comes into view, I run and hug him.

"I wasn't sure you would come." I say quietly.

"And miss my nieces birthday party. What kind of Uncle would I be then?" I smirk looking up into his eyes. I could tell mine were glowing silver. "Well we aren't going to find out now are we?" I knew my voice sounded off. I wince at the hurt expression on his face. I wrench myself away backing into a wall and sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He kneels down and tilts my chin up. "Who are you?" I look at him blankly and then sigh.

"Not who, more like what." I answer quietly. He tilts his head slightly to the side sniffing my scent. He smirks at me his expression new to me. "Well little one seems you've changed too." I stare at him in surprise. I finally understand.

"Your one too aren't you. Why didn't I realize before, it all makes sense." He still has that smirk on his face. "Come on, tell me what I am be a big girl." I growl at him. "Don't you ever tell me what to do again. You are under me in the ancestral line. I will not bend to your power." That wiped his stupid smirk off. He seemed surprised and then growls.

"Your still young, I'm sure they won't mind me taking over for you." I smirk.

"Sorry, there's no way that happening." He stands up at his full height trying to intimidate me with his size. I just throw back my head and laugh.

"I am the Rishka Princess, you have no power over me." He glares at me.

"Ok, Princess, what are you doing in a place like this. Did you kill her, take over her life?"

I stare at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

He grunts. "Alaina, you crazy woman. What did you do with her?" I finally comprehend what he is saying.

"I am Alaina, I'm your niece. My full name is Alaina Elizabeth Snape Malfoy. I'm really me."

He looks at me in disbelief, then it changes to shock, then he finally understands. He crushes me to him in a hug.

"Oh my little girl." He keeps whispering in my ear. Rocking me back and forth over and over.

"If I would have known what you were I could have helped you. I am a Rishka and a werewolf. The potion your dad was giving me was to give me energy on the full moon, so I would stay alert. I have never bitten, or ever hurt anyone. I've always been in control."

All through our conversation he never lets me go.

"I already knew who and what I would be. When I lived with the Cavanagh's the headmaster started training me at age 4, by 10 I knew everything that Durmstrang and Hogwarts taught. I can do martial arts, various different styles. I can use Muggle weapons, bow and arrows, guns, knives, swords and many more. I know defense spells, I have an extremely powerful shield. There are so many things I can do. He nods at me seeming surprise. I look at him biting my lip.

"There is a prophecy the Headmaster told me once."

_In dark times _

_Two children are born;_

_One to defeat him,_

_The other to be his salvation_

_Secrets lie untold_

_While one child wishes for everything they cannot have,_

_The other would sacrifice it all_

_One will save the world_

_The other will destroy it_

_Who will take the victory?_


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: As always I am sorry for the wait. I have been super busy lately and just now got a chance to write this. This weekend I will be insanely busy but hopefully I will have some time next week to post another one. Alrighty then thanks to my readers who have been around since the beginning and of course any new ones for reading any of it. And of course if you have any ideas let me know. I wouldn't mind some other peoples opinions. Well review if you have time. Thanks LizStorm

I own nothing but the plot, Alaina, Alexander,Eleanor, and Aidan. All the rest belongs to J K Rowlings

Chapter 7

After twenty minutes of talking Sirius come to find us. He appears in the hallway, and I watch as he tilts his head to the side trying to figure out what is going on. "Did I miss something?" he asks. I smile at him then break away from Remus.

"Not at all. We were just having a nice chat before my party starts." Remus takes my arm as Sirius takes the other, both deciding to escort me downstairs. I have to smile, my talk with Remus had been good. The only problem was telling him the prophecy I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. I mentally shrug and decide to enjoy the evening.

My party was amazing, we had a formal dinner then we danced in the huge ballroom. I danced with everyone even Blaise, which was actually really fun. He is an amazing guy I wouldn't mind dating. I turn to go get a drink when I see the one person I had been hoping not to see. I see everyone turning to see who had come in the door, they all watch as he starts walking in my direction. When he is standing in front of me he grasps my hand.

"Well, if it isn't my beautiful bride to be." his voice says ringing through the air.

"I am not your wife, nor will I ever be." I say through gritted teeth.

"It's an arranged marriage love, there is nothing you can do about it." He leans down brushing a wisp of hair out of my eyes. I suck in a deep breath of air letting it out slowly.

"That arranged marriage is not real." I say quietly. He cocks his head to one side.

"Now how could that be. I'm sure my parents would say different." he states.

"I'm sure mine would as well." I smirk as I say it. He looks confused for a second then a grin splits across his face.

"You don't have any parents, there dead remember." he grins wolfishly at that. I roll my eyes. Why would anyone want to marry him. He thinks he's gorgeous, and loves himself more then he could love anyone. I give him my best smirk only worthy of a Malfoy. I step closer to him putting my hand on his chest.

"Well see the thing is your parents are not my guardians, and by law that means our arrangement, if you can call it that. Is not in effect so I'm sure you can get some cute little girl to marry you." He grabs my arm and spins me around.

"That is not acceptable my parents promised me you, the poor little rich girl as my bride." He leered down at me. "I always get what I want." He leans down to kiss me, as he comes closer I start pushing him away. I hear a voice loud and clear.

"If I were you, I'd get your hands off my sister." I look up as Alexander was ripped away from me. I watch feeling shock as he is punched in the face.

"I warned you." he spat. He then grabs him up off the ground where Alexander had landed and punches him again and again. I finally feel the shock wearing off. I run over to him and tug on his arm. "Harry, Harry its over, you can stop now." I say trying hard to get him away from Alexander. "Please stop." I whisper tears running down my cheeks. Harry finally stops and looks me in the eyes.

"Baby girl calm down everything is ok now." He wraps his arms around me and rocks back and forth in a soothing motion. I finally calmed down the tears stopping. I looked up to see my dad handing me a handkerchief. I took it gratefully giving him a small smile. I clean my face off and turn to everyone in the room.

I see my parents giving me that look, you know the one where they want to know everything and right at that moment. I look down at the floor taking a deep breath and start my story.

"It all starts at age eleven, I went to Durmstrang for school and only because Alexander went there and they wanted to keep me out of trouble." In my mind I'm thinking that actually that part is an exaggeration, I actually went at age four to train. But I wasn't going to tell a room full of people that part.

"Alex and I got really close the years he was still at school. We hung out a lot he kept all the other guys in check, and even had a few of them after he left to protect me. Everything was great, until I turned about fourteen or so then he talked his parents into marry me off to him after I left school."

"I didn't find that part out until later. I thought it was weird though the way he started acting. There wasn't anything I could do about it though so I just shrugged it off. He tried to kiss me once when I was almost sixteen, I flipped him over my shoulder and he crashed into a wall." I had to snicker at that part as I watch the memory.

"Not much happened after that. I just remember feeling shocked and upset when they told me we were betrothed, I hated them for that. Now I know though that I'm not betrothed to him so its no big deal." I stand there waiting for someone to speak.

"Well that parts cleared up". Sirius states.

"Sis, you can't really be saying Potter is your brother." Draco grinds out. I look over at my dad waiting for him to explain. He looks me in the eyes and smirks.

"Draco, its simple really. I had twins." Severus says smoothly. I smirk at my brother's expression. He turns and looks at Harry who has his hand out to shake. Exactly what Draco had done first year. "Since we are now brother's, I say we call a truce." Harry says calmly. Draco surprisingly shakes it. They smirk at each other and its over. I bite my lip trying to decide whether to ask them something.

"What do you want?" Draco asks smoothly. I smile at him and finally decide to just ask.

"Well I was hoping you would take pictures with me." I open my mouth to continue my question Harry cuts me off.

"Well of course, anything for our favorite little sister." Harry says. I feel surprised he answered for Draco but he just nods agreeing with Harry. Someone grabs a camera and takes picture after picture. Me with Harry and Draco, Draco and Harry, Draco and I, Harry and I, all my family together and so on. I loved every minute of it. The last picture we took was of Alexander on the floor holding his nose. My party was the best I've ever had. I find myself remember some of them. The only thing I would get was a day off of training, no presents, cake or anything like that. But now I have more money then I know what to do with and a loving family. My life is looking pretty good right now. I feel myself getting really tired but I realize something I should have said before.

"I am, or actually I never was, Lady Cavanagh. Draco, remind me to send an owl to the headmaster of Durmstrang and explain this to him, and tell him I'm not being assessed by him. I can get checked just as easily here then anywhere." Draco nods at me and smirks as I stumble a little. I roll my eyes at him and wait for him to speak.

"Anything for you sis." He says in his smooth tone. His voice reminds me of Severus's its all smooth and silky. I love all of there voices especially when they get into a heated discussion about the Ministry or even Quidditch. I smile at the sound and close my eyes for a second. I bump into something solid and feel strong arms wrapped around me. I open my eyes to see Blaise smiling softly down at me. I blush and look down.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." I say quietly.

"I don't mind beautiful girls such as yourself throwing themselves at me." He looks down at me smirking as he says that. I smile at him and I can feel myself start to sway. I can tell he is concerned, so I say the only thing that comes to mind.

"I am really tired and on my way to bed." He nods at me, bending down he lifts me up into his arms. I start to protest and he just looks me in the eyes.

"Let me have my way this time." he asks quietly. I nod at him not feeling able to say anything. He carries me up stairs and through hallways until we end up in front of my door. I shift so he can put me down and he tightens his hold on me. I look up at him in confusion. He just looks me in the eyes and I have to smile. His expression just shows he really did want it his way. So I shift back and reach for the door knob turning it and pushing the door open. He walks into my room sets me on the bed, with the flick of his wand I am in green pajama's snuggled under the covers. He leans down and kisses me on the mouth.

"Night, Princess." he says. As he walks to the door I make a split second decision.

"You could stay." I say only loud enough for him to hear. He turns his hand on the door knob. He looks surprised but makes a decision, on his way back to the bed he changes his clothes with a flick of his wand. Soon after he is under the covers, and has the lights turned off. He pulls me close and as I am drifting off to sleep I feel his hold tighten and I tumble into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Wow I am so horrible sorry I really thought I would have time to write before this but I didn't. I had a lot to do but now things have calmed down again so hopefully I can keep up a nice pace. Again sorry for the wait. I only own Alaina, Alexander Cavanagh, Eleanor Cavanagh, and Aidan Cavanagh, and this plot. Everything else belongs to J K Rowlings

Chapter 8

My entire life changed on the day Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. I would be seen as a traitor. It couldn't be helped though I had to save him, I had to try. It would fall apart soon. I stood watching my brothers fighting alongside each other deflecting spells and then sending them back at the Death Eaters. I turned and saw Voldemort slipping through the crowd the killing curse on his lips.

I did the only thing I could think of, I flipped over my brother's heads and landed in front of them. "Avada Kedavra." It was the last thing I heard before I tumble into darkness.

I gasp waking up suddenly I try and calm my breathing but it isn't working. I sink back down under my covers crying softly as I think over the horrible last few months. My father and brothers acted like I didn't exist. After awhile I started to feel like that myself so I did the only thing I could think of, I ran away. I went to the one place they wouldn't think to look the only place I could feel safe. Voldemort's Lair or more known as Riddle Manor.

I wasn't even really sure how I ended up there, I just suddenly appeared in his living room. He was sitting there brooding which seems very strange, but even stranger he has no snake like features, not even any of the evil vibes everyone always seems to get. He looked, well he looked normal, handsome even. It was at that moment I figured out exactly how to save him.

I walked over to him and sat next to his chair leaning my head against the side of it. I look up and see his dark eyes watching me with an unknown emotion in them. I smile at him and introduce myself. He raises his eyebrow at me and seems amused. I lean my head against the side of his seat and tell him my story from the beginning.

Starting with Durmstrang, being taught to fight with spells and weapons at a very young age. Then my summers in a house where I was separated from everyone else and being taken care of by their son Alexander or Cay our house elf. Officially finding out I was adopted to then living with my father and finally having a family, then came Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and even later Harry.

Everything was great for the summer until my birthday then all that changed, I entered Hogwarts. I knew everything already so studying wasn't needed. Everybody thought I was a know it all even my family and that really hurt me. I wanted to tell them the truth, tell them everything but I knew I couldn't. I am finally finished and starting to feel tired.

Tom picks me up and carries me to a room and lays me down, tucks me in, and leaves. I can only assume that means I can stay. I feel my thoughts drift and finally settle on the prophecy.

It was prophesized that I would save him the Dark Lord they are so afraid of, I knew I had to do it anyway I could think of. I didn't tell Tom that of course he would try to stop me and I couldn't let that happen. One part of the prophecy is wrong I know it, I repeat the whole thing in my head.

_In dark times _

_Two children are born;_

_One to defeat him,_

_The other to be his salvation_

_Secrets lie untold_

_While one child wishes for everything they cannot have,_

_The other would sacrifice it all_

_One will save the world_

_The other will destroy it_

_Who will take the victory?_

I figure it out suddenly and I break into a grin. The prophecy is wrong there are three of us not two, but that can't be right. One defeats him, one saves him, one wishes for a better life, one child sacrifices everything to save everyone, one could save the world and one could destroy it. It finally makes sense why didn't I think of it before. The puzzle finally falls into place, there are seven people crucial to this war. Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Neville and myself.

Harry would defeat him, I would be his salvation, Draco holds secrets, Ron wishes for what he cannot have, Neville would sacrifice it all to save his parents, Hermione could save the world and Blaise could destroy it. But it all ultimately comes down to Harry and I, either of us could win. My last thought before I drift off to sleep is Let the games begin.

Tom insisted the day after I showed up that I needed to return to school. Thankfully I left during our Christmas vacation not that anybody noticed of course. Staying with him was amazing I felt better than I had in a long time. I was really glad though when he let me stay a few more days and on one of those days he bought be a whole new wardrobe, complete with a new hair cut.

My hair grew to the middle of my back but is now shoulder length completely straight and my blond strands are highlighted a blue color which goes great with my eyes and skin tone. I have new make up and I feel great, Tom Riddle really knows how to treat a girl right.

The day I went back to school is the day it all changed. I was back and better then ever. I walked into the Great Hall and for the first time, I was really glad that on the first day back from vacation nobody had to wear their uniform. Tom picked out a black short skirt, a white blouse with a couple buttons undone but not enough to show anything, and a pair of tall black high heeled shoes.

I look and feel fantastic. All heads turned my way and I show shock and anger on my brother's faces. I did the best thing I could think of, I sit down at the Slytherin table and add food to my plate eating by myself quietly waiting patiently for my brothers to finally explode. I really don't have to wait long.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing." I hear Draco say. Harry starts pacing back and forth in front of me. He takes off his jacket and hands it to me.

"Put this on." He mutters. I look back and forth between them.

"You have got to be kidding me, you really have a problem with my outfit. You haven't really cared much for the last four months so why start now." I can feel myself getting angry and I really don't care it feels good finally getting this out. I see Draco glaring at me.

"Come on Alaina, you are a grown woman I'm sure you don't need your brother's around to protect you." He says with a sneer on his face.

" Not the point but fine, Draco I don't, I have been perfectly fine taking care of myself. Though now I am sure Tom would love to help me. So I guess everything is fine and you can go back to your perfect little life and forget I exist. It's what you're good at." I turn to Harry and look at him expectantly waiting to see what he has to say.

"Well, have anything you would like to add." I say animosity dripping from my words. I watch in surprise as the anger in his eyes fades away and standing there is the Harry I know and love. He comes over to me and hugs me fiercely.

"I am so sorry, I was caught up in everything and completely left you behind." He says as he strokes my hair.

"Its not enough, it may never be enough. You completely abandoned me, all of you my entire family decided I wasn't good enough to be a part of it." I can feel myself breaking, I look up and see Dumbledore nodding encouragingly. I feel that spark flare back into life. I turn back to Harry to finish our conversation. "Well guess what, I have a new family one who loves me and will protect me always. One that wants me to be a part of it." I say knowing it was all true and loving every second of it.

Draco sneers through his entire speech. "Why would anyone want a half blood liar. I bet the Dark Lord wouldn't even be able to stand you. I'm sure he would kill you painlessly if you begged."

I do the unthinkable, I burst into peals of laughter. I just love it, I guess Tom really didn't tell anyone about me.

I turn my arm to let him see that on my right wrist is a tattoo with an R and a D on it with a snake curling around both letters.

"This means I am the heir to two different lines." As I start to explain I hear clapping coming from the doorway.

"Darling, your little speech has been fantastic. But I am getting bored rap it up quickly and lets go." He turns to the head table. "Albus good to see you again. Everything is on schedule I hope." The entire school starts freaking and trying to run out the door only to smack into it every time. There was a hugely powerful ward up to not let anyone out. Albus waits patiently for the noise to clear up. After it finally dies down he answer him.

"Yes, Tom everything is going splendidly. Though we did agree she would finish her schooling first before she leaves to live with you." Albus Dumbledore answers.

Tom shrugs. "I couldn't wait that long. Her family was starting to upset her and that is unacceptable."

Albus nods. "From what I have heard she doesn't really need this at all. Sweet, would you like to take your N.E.W.T.'s early and go to live with Tom."

I nod feeling very excited. "I would love that. Grandfather that would be perfect." He smiles at my comment and immediately works the testing out with all the professors in a matter of minutes. He tells Severus if he doesn't do as he asks he will be fired and have no right to see his daughter ever again. He also reminded him that he had to score her like he would any other student.

My tests went by really fast and soon I was on the train home and feeling very glad about living with Tom. What nobody else knew was I saved Dumbledore's life and so he by blood became my Grandfather. That's the only way my magic would work quickly enough to get rid of the dark magic he had inside of him. Tom well I'm not sure what our relation is yet, but I am thinking he will be a doting grandfather much like Albus but well more evil I guess.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Wow this is a first for me in awhile two chapters in one week. Well anyway hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Though the food fight was the best to write. Reviews would be nice of course but i'm not pushing anyone.

I don't own anything but Alaina, Alexander, Eleanor, Aidan and the house elves and this plot. J K Rowlings owns everything else

Chapter 9

The morning after I had returned to Tom's place. I was woken up by a scratching sound coming from my window. I groan in protest but I get up and open the window the beautiful white owl fluttering in I knew right away it was Harry's owl Hedwig. I reached my arm out I watched as she settles gracefully on my arm. I sweep out the door going to find Tom so he can check the note for any spells. Even though I was finished with my N.E.W.T.'s I still couldn't do magic since I was still underage.

I find him standing by one of the windows in his study and I don't even hesitate to walk in and talk to him.

"Tom, could you check this note for any spells." I say quietly so I don't startle him. He turns to me giving me a smile.

"Of course, wouldn't want you taken from me now would we." I could tell from his tone that he was furious at the thought. Hedwig at some point had flown over to a perch by one window so I was free to hug him like I wanted to. So I did and it was awkward at first but then he wrapped his arms around me and everything was fine.

The next few months were perfect, my Grandfather has come every weekend to see me, both Tom and Albus are getting along fine. Harry has been trying to contact me but I haven't opened any of his letters. Albus finally decides to do something about it. "He wants everything to be ok again, wants to be a part of your family again." He says quietly. I start crying softly. He leans down and wraps me in his arms till I stop. He hands me the letter Harry sent me this time. I finally decide to open it.

_Alaina,_

_I really don't know what to say to make this better. I love you. You are my sister, I want to be a part of your life. If you think there is any chance of that happening please send me a letter back._

_Love Always,_

_Harry_

I feel like crying so I do. The letter was short but sweet and I feel a horrible longing to see him. I finally make a decision, I want him back I find myself standing in front of the fireplace that we floo out of. I can see that Albus is standing there and steps out of the way to show Harry, Draco and the rest of my family standing behind him.

I run to Harry hugging him tightly. He smile down at me and hugs me just as tight

"I am so sorry baby girl, I won't ever let this happen again." He says quietly so only I can hear. I look up at him and smile. I then back away and turn to face my family or really ex family. I raise my eyebrow looking at Tom.

"Grandpapa what are they doing here?" He just smirks at me and nods to Severus.

"Well Darling, I think they have something they want to say to you." I turn to Severus and wait patiently my emotions floating and changing. I wasn't sure how I would react to our conversation.

Severus steps forward and I flinch but I don't move from my spot. I see hurt flash through his eyes, all the emotions and all of the memories come floating back to me. I gasp for breath sinking to my knees.

"It's too much for her." I can hear Tom saying. My vision starts to blur and everything fades into darkness. I wake up cradled in my dad's arms and I feel nothing but love from him. I groan and open my eyes blinking them a few times before they adjust to the bright lights. I see tears streaming down my step mother's face, I want to lean up and brush them away.

Everything comes rushing back to me, all of the loss because that is really what it was. Loss of an entire loving family them dismissing me and acting like I was nothing. I couldn't stand the pain so I shut my eyes and drift back off into the darkness.

I wake again to the sound of arguing. At first I couldn't make out any of the sounds but after a few minutes they became clear.

"You can't keep her from me Albus, she is my daughter I could take her from this place and never let her return." Severus states.

"Alas, she has her own wishes and I will grant them as I see fit. She right now cannot be around you this was a grave mistake I must apologize for. She doesn't feel those feelings for you right now. I would recommend Severus keeping some distance from her until she is capable of making her own decision when to see you." Albus says back, really not trying to hurt him but not knowing what else to do. She isn't strong

yet.

I lightly push my wrist where my tattoo is and wait for either Tom or Albus to appear as they usually do. This time both came and looked at me with a little worry but mostly relief.

"How are you feeling now?" Tom asks sounding almost anxious.

"I'm fine Grandpapa, I am feeling much better now." I answer back smiling at him. He smiles back at me and from the corner of my eye I can see Severus watching the exchange seeming shocked at the conversation. I turn to Albus and raise my eyebrow.

"Do I have a clean bill of health yet?" I ask smiling brightly. He smiles back at me his eyes twinkling.

"You must be checked over by the healer before you are allowed to leave this bed." Albus states firmly. I feel myself start to pout but I make myself stop.

"Alright whatever you say Grandfather. Check away." I say lightly. That is exactly what happened I was completely checked over and still I had to stay on bed rest for a few more days. You would think I would have been going crazy but I had my grandparents and Harry to keep me company. Strange though was when Tom's snake Nagini came in and lay her head on the bed and lets me stroke her scales. That was a very interesting experience.

The next couple of days were very uneventful Harry had to go back to school as did Severus. Nobody else had come to see me while I was in bed. Lucius and Narcissa had left days before, and from what I had heard Draco was in a lot of trouble for the things he said to me at school. I didn't want that at all I wanted him back as my brother and we could all be a happy family.

When I was finally allowed to leave my bed I decided to practice with my weapons. I ask the house elf Dez if there was a room I could use and he told me I really needed to check with Tom. I felt almost aggravated but I knew he was right. To anyone else having a house elf talk to you like that would have them punished but here they were a lot like family.

I walk down the hallway to Tom's study and knock waiting till I hear him call through the door. I open it and step inside immediately going to the chair closest to the fireplace. Tom smirks at me and leans back in his chair. I turn and see Severus and Lucius sitting in the chairs closest to his desk. I mentally groan and stand up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company, I didn't mean to interrupt. It really isn't important." I say quickly hurrying to the door.

"Alaina, it is alright what did you need?" Tom asks. I suck in a breath of air and turn back to face the room.

"I wanted to know if there is a room somewhere I could use to practice with my weapons and spells?" I ask him. Studying my shoes while I wait.

He chuckles. "Yes, there is a room right next to this one that you can use. I will show you the way." I smile at him and take his arm nodding towards the other men in the room. The walk to the room is very short. He throws open the door and I gasp in surprise. The room had everything I would need, it has every weapon I can think of and even a space to repel spells. I jump up and wrap my arms around his waist.

"It is perfect thank you so much." I say grinning.

"The room was made especially for you. I am glad it is to your liking." He says softly in my ear. I smirk at him I had figured out he had to seem well more like a leader in front of his Death Eaters though two were my parents.

I grab the knife from the invisible sheath at my side flicking it and hitting the bulls eye on the other side of the room. I grab a bunch from a table next to me each time flicking it and hitting it right in the center. I quickly went through my weapons training and move on to spells. The whole time I didn't even know that Tom, Lucius and Severus were watching me to see exactly what I could do.

I send a spell at the wall shattering it into a million pieces and immediately putting it back together. This was one thing nobody had seen me do before it was wonderful unleashing my full powers. Sending spell after spell at the walls, rocks and trees. Uprooting the trees and sending them flying through the room which I could then put back into the ground and start again. The one thing I loved about this room was I could change it at whim. After a few minutes of using my powers I pushed the door shut into the shocked faces of my family. I had to grin, that was so much fun.

I felt my power core getting stronger instead of weakening which is amazing. I pretty much recharge every second of everyday. I finally feel I have had enough and I put everything back how it was when I started and I leave the room going to shower and change in time for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair until Draco decided to come barreling into the room. I sit in my chair and look up at him raising an eyebrow. Still he hasn't said anything so I resume eating. I should be surprised when he sits across from me but I am not.

"I apologize for being late." Draco says smoothly directing it at Tom.

"May I be excused?" I ask quietly. Tom just looks at me and shakes his head.

"No you may not, you need to eat more, Madame Pomfrey's orders." I nod back and eat some more waiting for dinner to finally be over.

Once we are all finished I decide to go escape to the library not thinking that Draco would follow me. I push open the beautiful wooden doors to the even more gorgeous library with wall to wall books going up several flights of stairs with sitting areas on every floor. Everything was done in a dark red with gold trimmings and railings. It was one of my favorite rooms in the house. I turn towards the biggest staircase to head up to the third floor. I hear a noise and turn to see Draco standing in the doorway admiring the view. I turn back and head up the stairs I figure he would follow if he really wanted to talk to me. When I finally reach the floor I want, I sit in my favorite chair next to the fireplace.

I turn to face him I mentally try to prepare myself. I decide to just jump right in.

"You might as well sit down, this may take awhile." I say calmly. Instead of fighting me he sits down across from me. He runs his fingers through his hair which means he is worried about something.

"I don't know how to start. I've had a lot of time to think about this and the only conclusion I have come to is that all of this is your fault." He says sounding angry.

I stare at him in shock and confusion.

"How dare you say that this is my fault." I start feeling angry right at the beginning. "It was my fault you all stopped talking to me, Its my fault that you all don't love me anymore. Its my fault that you treated me like nothing." I say my voice going louder and louder. "Really, so you are saying that it is my fault that I am not quite human, that there is no reason to love me because I am not like everyone else." Finally at the end I break down crying.

"Because if that is what you are saying then I completely agree with you." I say in almost in a whisper.


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Chapter

Chapter 10

Everything fell apart after that and I mean literally. Books off of the shelves started flying around the room and a whirlwind of papers and all sorts of knick knacks were everywhere. I knew it was me but there was nothing I could do about it until I calmed down. Then the weirdest thing happened. I raised my head towards the ceiling and everything stopped all the books flew back to there shelves and all was well. Nothing looked out of place.

I tip my head forward and look into Draco's frightened blue gray eyes and I suck in a deep breath. "That was not supposed to happen, nobody can know the truth." I struggle to breathe trying to get in fresh air but it isn't working. I put my head between my knees and stay like that. I was waiting for Draco to freak out. But that doesn't happen.

"I've never thought you were anything but human. I don't remember that you are different. You have always just been my sister. It seems nothing changed this year at school, I have to be the Slytherin Prince and having my sister follow me around like a puppy doesn't really fit my image." I glare at him.

"So you decided that you would just drop me and act like I don't exist. Well giving me a heads up would have been nice." I say sarcastically.

"It isn't like I planned it, everything just kind of ended up like that." He says exasperatedly. I roll my eyes.

"All I want is a loving family and if you can't or won't be a part of it then leave now." I say leaving nothing to the imagination. He looks at me in surprise and does the unthinkable he folds me in a hug. Take a guess what happens after that. You think we all live happily ever after right. Well guess again.

The End


End file.
